Devon Poole
Devon Poole is a wrestler for The OUW.Known For his Technical Wrestling Skills,His Agility in the Ring Along with his well-established tag team history with his Uncle Deric Poole,He has made an Impact on the Wrestling World on more than one occasion. Personal Information Age:'28 Years Old '''Skin Color:'Brown 'Heritage:'Mixed Black,Native American,and Hatian Descent 'Eye Color:'Dark Brown 'Hair:'Black Wavy Hair(Natural Waves) Family 'Marital Status:'Divorced From Danielle Rodriguez,Single 'Number Of Children:'1 Son,Darron Poole(Took in as his son when first wife gave birth to him;Officially adopted him @ age 18),12 years old 'Parents:'Mother,Diane Poole-Deceased;Father,Jason Caige-Unknown;Stepfather,Bobby Roberts-Age 45 'Siblings:'Two Younger Half-Sisters(from mother):Diana(Age 20) and Denise(Age 22) Roberts & One Younger Half-Brother(from Father):Jaylen Caige(Age 20) '''Lives With:Deric Poole,Uncle Before The OUW Before entering The OUW,Devon Poole was trained to wrestle at the Santos Family's Wrestling Gym in Philidelphia,PA,and "The Asylum" in Manhattan,NY from age 13. After 5 years of Training,With his Submission Wrestling experience & standing in at 6'5,weighing in at a masculine 260lbs,he hoped to be an Mixed Martial Artist.At the Age of 17,just a few days before his 18th birthday,Poole fought in his first MMA Fight,which resulted in a Submission victory.He fought later on a day after his 18th birthday,a KO win.He seemed to be on the fast track to MMA success,but Poole wanted to be a Wrestler that much more. Poole was signed to and Wrestled in Asylum city wrestling in June of 1998,winning many Championships while in that company.He,with Deric,later on signed with a Major wrestling promotion in 2001.He Was Released due to a Bad Attitude when asked to gain some more weight for a bigger push,and Signed with another promotion in June 2002. Just a Few Months Later,due to falling outs with the management,he was released in November of 2002 only to return to the Conneticut promotion by early december of 2002.He Was Released yet again in Early January 2005,this time due to Falling outs with Some members of the Management and losing weight(from 280 lbs to 270lbs).Poole then later performed in many well-known Indy Wrestling promotions across the tri-state area from January of 2005 until april of 2005.In March of 2005,a new Major Wrestling promotion would flourish:One Up Wrestling,also well-known as The OUW.As Devon walked out of "The Asylum" one Day,OUW's Former General Manager,Gavin "Snake" Steele,would Approach him with an OUW Contract.Devon Quickly Signed the Contract,and the rest was history. OUW:One up Wrestling (2005-2006) Devon Poole debuted in the OUW in April of 2005(still being billed in at 280lbs).He Was Quickly given a Championship match..But it was against Then-OUW Heavyweight Champion Dylan "Gamr" Scott.Poole Nearly Won,but he fell short and lost the match.He would go onto have memorable feuds and matches with the Likes Of Gamr,Terry "Sonic" Pierce,Xavier Williams,Michael "Plat" King,Chris “Coz” Zernskie,Samuel Hessingstock,Members Of The uWa,Ben Stevens,and plenty of Others.During his First OUW Run He Won The Intercontinental Championship by Superplexing 530lbs of Psyclone,The Heavyweight Championship by Outsmarting Gamr,and The Tag Team Championships with Micheal “Bigg Daddy” Sweet by defeating the Team of The Conglomerate as they self-imploded.As The OUW closed down,Devon Poole,Successfully Defended The OUW Tag Team titles with Fellow Reality Inc. Parter Jasper “Dark” Griffin against The team Of Defias and Ben Stevens. NCW:National Championship Wrestling (Summer 2006 - Fall 2006) The Next Monday after OUW's FInale Show,Poole Showed up for the 2nd time on NCW Television(he was employed by OUW the 1st time),This time Attacking Then-NCW International Champion Jack after Jack said some harsh words about the OUW.Poole Has HAd Many Memorable moments in NCW,such as Defeating Wolf For The first time(which included midgets),forming The Outlawz with Degni,Dating The boss' Daughter,going at odds with The Likes of Death,Hunter,King Kurby,Jack,and VST,and Winning The Top two NCW titles,The International & Heavyweight titles.Poole Left NCW as they closed down in october of 2006........ Return to The OUW (Fall 2006 - Current) On The OUW's Premiere of "Monday Night Storm",BDS interviewed a Returning Devon Poole,Still Holding the NCW World Heavyweight Championship(Although Being Shortened to "The World Heavyweight Championship").Devon Poole Turned on his former partner and the fans by attacking BDS.The Two fought each other in a "Sweet dreams" street fight match at OUW conversion,where Poole agreed to put the NCW world title on the line.Even Though he lost via pinfall,BDS decided not to take the NCW world title.Despite this,Poole brutally attacked BDS with a Steel Chair,with the results leaving BDS laying in a Hopsital Bed. Poole though his problems were over.But,at MNS in a OUW/NCW title unification match,just as Poole was going to defeat Then-Champion Sonic,BDS's brother,Micheal King Interfered,canceling the match.After back and forth words and fights between Poole and King,they met once again at OUW Turmoil,Poole being on Gamr's Team and Plat being on Coz's.They hit each other with chairs,causing a double countout.The fights didnt stop until Retribution 2006,where King beat Poole and Death Tom Burden,but through pinning Burden instead of Poole. Poole Made an appearance at OUW's "Ascention" Pay-Per-View,in the OUW's Prestigious "Mountain Match".Poole Was Eliminated fairly early into the match,however,and didnt get a main event match at the Paramount III for the OUW Championship,that honor being won by Samuel "Scorpion" Hessingstock,The Eventual OUW Champion,But at The OUW's 3rd Annual "Paramount" Pay-Per-View,Devon Poole Defeated both Dark and Chris Stern in an Elimination Triple Threat match in order to get a #1 conteder's Shot at The OUW Intercontinental Championship at "Regression". At Regression,however,Chris Stern Made his way into the title hunt,making the IC title match a Triple Threat Submission Match Pitting Poole against Stern and Champion Tsyuoshi Heishi.Devon tapped out to Stern,giving him his First IC title. During the weeks that followed Poole's PPV loss,he and his former tag team partner Jasper “Dark” Griffin began ambushing Fellow OUW Superstars during matches,teasing a Reality Inc Reformation.However,During the May 14th edition of OUW Monday Night Storm,Dark was attacked by Poole and Fired by Rachel Watts.At OUW Presents: Massacre 2007,Devon Poole Defeated Terry "Sonic" Pierce In Order to become the #1 Contender to the OUW United States Championship.At Revolution 2007 However,He Lost in the Championship match to longtime Rival,X.After a Teased Retirement and a PPV win against former OUW superstar Cerberus at OUW Syndication,Devon began a Feud with Longtime Partner Deric Poole.This resulted in both men getting injured at OUW Aftermath in their hometowns of New York City. He Later Returned From His Injury in December of 2007,and re-ignited his feud with Deric,who had became the OUW Intercontinental Champion prior to his return at Turmoil 2007.The two had a Rematch from their first encounter for the IC Title at Retribution 2007,although this time it was in a normal match.Devon Poole nearly became a 2-time champion had it not been for his other rival Samuel Hessingstock,who had caused Devon to win by DQ before he made Deric tap,therefore meaning Deric was still the champion,but not for long.The Three Went back and forth for the weeks leading into Ascention 2008,where the trio not only encountered in an IC title match,where Hessingstock pinned Deric to be crowned the new champion,but the three also fought each other later that night in the Traditional OUW Mountain Match(The OUW's version of the Royal Rumble).Devon Eliminated Deric only to get eliminated himself by Hessingtock.Micheal King Managed to win the whole thing,however. In the weeks following Ascention,The Entire foundation of the OUW was crumbling,as Then-OUW and IC champions Dylan "Gamr" Scott and Samuel "Scorpion" Hessingstock were killed in a plane crash.Later that week,in the tribute episode of Storm,he defeated another longtime rival,in Xavier Williams,via pinfall.Devon Poole was planned to be in the upcoming Mayhem Chamber which would announce another #1 contender to face Micheal King at Paramount IV for the Vacant OUW Championship.However,due to not knowing how he could help the OUW in their biggest time of grief,Poole No-showed and seemingly quit pro wrestling althogether. However,at The Paramount IV,Devon made a shocking Return,knocking out Sonic to do so.After defeating Sonic at the following storm and fighting opponents like Aaron Blaize and Ben Stevens,he fought Robert L. Davis in a "Brutality Match" at OUW regression for the US championship.He beat Davis by Knocking him out with a Baseball bat for NEARLY 4 Minutes,crowning him the NEW OUW US Champion,a title he persued time and time again in his career yet never won.. The former Heavyweight,Tag Team,IC,and now current US Champion wanted to take his success even higher and add another title to his name:The OUW championship.He had another chance to be in a #1 contneder's Mayhem match,and he didnt hesitate to do whatever it takes.His first match was against Former OUW Champion Ben Stevens,which was loss in a OUW F.T.R match.He was slated to fight in a "Last Chance" Ladder match against Aaron Blaize and Xavier Williams,but Management opted to close the OUW down before he could.However,the OUW is in the works to making its grand return,so STAY TUNED... The NWF (Summer 2007) In February of 2007,Devon Poole was released of his old OUW Contract,but quickly signed a New Open contract,meaning that he can wrestle in other federations with no problems.Deric also signed an Open contract with the OUW.They both represented the OUW in a Federation called "NWF".They made their Debut which saw Devon and Deric NEarly win the NWF World Tag Team Championships on their first night.However,with Devon and Deric's feud beweing up,both quickly disappered from the NWF scene to worry about ending each other's careers... The VSE & IWE (summer 2008) In 2008,Devon Poole entered a New federation,this time on his own.He made his VSE debut and quickly made a name for himself,reamining undefeated for nearly the company's entire first month in existence,losing to "Iceman" in a World Championship tourney.Devon recovered by defeating not only the Current world Champion Tommy twice in a Row,but also defeating VSE Co-Owner Steve Jones to become the VSE Hardcore Champion.Devon Also made regular appearances in Myspace's IWE,but due to time & scheduling Issues,he gave his notice to the company in July of 2008. Current & Former Associates/Allies Former Associates *Gavin "Snake" Steele *ATHF(Most Wanted) *Terry "Sonic" Pierce(Most Wanted) *Jasper “Dark” Griffin (Reality Inc.) *"Don" Altone Degni(The Outlawz) *Maria Santos *Xavier Santos *Deric Poole(Reality Inc.;Devon & Deric) *Stephanie Smith(Reality Inc.;Devon & Deric) Wrestling Attire *'OUW (April 2005-June 2006)':During this period he wore Short Leather Tights(which goes to the middle of his thighs) in Red,Blue,Black,And White Colors with the Initals "DtP" on the back of his tights,which symbolized the initlas of his name.He also wore Padded Shoes which were color-coordinated with his Attire.with that he wore black elbow Pads on both arms,black Knee Pads,and Taped his Hands with Traditional Wrestling Tape. *'OUW(The Paramount 2006)':During This PPV,He wore a Green Leather Short Tights,the same length/design as the others,with Green Padded Shoes,black/green Knee Pads,with Taped up hands and black elbow pads.He Also Wore a special Entrance Attire,which included Black and Green Chaps(similar to Shawn Micheals' Wrestling Attire) with similar designs to his Short Tights,and one of his many OUW T-Shirts. *'NWF,NCW,& OUW(July 2006-Current)':He Wears Baggy Jeans in Black,Green/black,Red/Black,blue/white,and White/Black colors,with The exact same Design as his Paramount 2006 Entrance Attire.He also wears a Leather Belt with Color-Coordinated Design to whatever Wrestling Jeans he wears.He Wears black elbow pads with wrestling shoes matching his attire. He Tapes up his Left(predominant) hand & his right wrist.He wears one of his OUW Tanktops with a Fitted (Baseball,Basketball,or Football) Cap which also matches his wrestling Attire during his entrance. *'Hardcore/Street Fight/No DQ Matches(OUW & NCW)':He Wears Dark Baggy Jeans With Black Timberland Boots.He Also Tapes up his Hands and Wrists,and Sports either a Tanktop(in black or white) or a Regular Black T-Shirt. Finishing and Signature Moves (Devon Poole's Finishing Moves are in Bolded Text,Signature Moves in Italics) *'The Game BreakerTag Team Finisher,With Deric Poole''(The Snapshot) *'''Gamer Slam(Mark of Excellence/Protoplex) *'The Reality Lock(Ankle/Leg Lock Combo)'' *''The Reality Check''(Superkick) *''AA Spinebuster'' *''Edgecution DDT'' *''Spear'' *''Sharpshooter'' *Superplex *Stalling Vertical Suplex *German Suplex *Super Powerbomb(Powerbomb from the top rope) *Fisherman's Suplex *Missle Dropkick & Other Various Kicks *Knife Edge Chop *Half Nelson Suplex Championships Won(in E-Feds) '''NCW(National CHampionship Wrestling) *1-Time NCW World Heavyweight Champion(0ct 13,2006-Dec 20,2006) *1-Time NCW International Champion(Oct 9,2006-Dec 20,2006) OUW(One Up Wrestling) *1-Time OUW Heavyweight Champion(June 11,2006-June 25,2006) *1-Time OUW United States Champion(Apr 22-Current Champion) *1-Time OUW Intercontinental Champion(Nov 27 2005-Jan 29 2006) *1-Time OUW Tag Team Champion(June 18,2006-July 24,2006) OWVOU(Online Wrestling Via One Up) *1-Time and Final OWVOU Champion(Nov 3 2005-Nov 5 2005) *Former and Final OWVOU General Manager(Nov 3 2005-Nov 5 2005) VSE(Volcano Sports Entertainment) *1-Time VSE Hardcore Champion(July 2008-Current Champion) Other Championships Won ACW(Asylum City Wrestling) *2-Time ACW National Champion *6-Time ACW World Tag Team Champions(with Deric Poole) Other Notable Accomplishments OUW accomplishments *Current Member Of Devon & Deric *Has Went The Longest in The OUW without being Pinned(july '05-Jan '06) *Undeafeated at Five OUW Pay-Per-views(Massacre,Genesis,redemption,Retribution and Turmoil) *Former Member of "OUW's Most Wanted" *Former Member and Founding father Of "Reality Inc." *Fought In the 1st Ever OUW Inferno Match *Fought In Both of the OUW's Lumberjack Matches *Fought in & Won The 1st Ever OUW Turmoil 8-Man Elimination Tag Team Match *Has Participated in both of the OUW Turmoil Elimination Tag Team Matches *Undefeated in The OUW turmoil 8-man elimination tag team matches *The Only Former OUW Heavyweight Champion to Have Not Been Pinned nor been forced to Submit To Lose His Title NCW accomplishments *Former Member and Founding Father of "The OutLawz" *The Second NCW dual Champion in NCW History *The Only former NCW World & International champion to have forfeited his championship *The Only former NCW champion to have not lost his championship in a match *Appeared in the First Ever "Cage Of Death" Match *Appeared in & Won the 2nd Ever TLC match in NCW History uWa Accomplishments *undefeated against the uWa Faction(He Gained Wins over Current and Former uWa members such as Psyclone,Avenger,Crow,Scorpion,and Sgt.America) *Won The First Ever uWa 8-Man Elimination Tag team Match Misc. accomplishments *The Only Man To Have Been The OUW and NCW's World Champion *The Only Man To Have Been The OUW Intercontinental Champion and the NCW International Champion *The Only Man to have Showcased an NCW championship on OUW Television Title Reigns NCW World Heavyweight Championship(1) NCW International Championship(1) OUW Heavyweight Championship(1) OUW Intercontinental Championship(1) OUW Tag Team Championship(1) w/ Micheal "BDS" Sweet and Jasper "Dark" Griffin OWVOU Heavyweight Championship(1) D D